The conversation
by schrockie
Summary: Night mares of battle haunt Queen Lucy's dream; unable to sleep she goes to the tower in of the Telmaire castle to see her stars. The only thing that hasn't changed in Narnia, when she was gone. Another sleepless soul joins her... Caspian.


**Because I couldn't sleep I wrote this … XXX Note: Caspian is barely sixteen; Lucy is thirteen,**

Queen Lucy, still wasn't quite use to being back in Narnia. During the past year she imagined going back to Narnia, and being back together with Tumnus. Mainly, she had felt trapped someone else's body, she had ruled a country for thirty years, but her body was that of a thirteen year old. Lucy had grown up once, now she had to do it all over again. Then, she returned home to Narnia, only to find out a thousand years had passed; now knowing her beloved had passed was only adding to salt her wound.

After the war with the Telmarines left the Queen unable to sleep most nights; her nightmares were filled with endless battles she had fought in her Narnian life. The memories of many battles she wished to be forgotten, replayed themselves night after night.

She slipped on a cloak over her night gown, and slowly crept out her chambers and down the hall. The Telmarine castle was more like a cave, Lucy thought as she walked to the tower. The castle had few windows and its cold walls were barren. The tower had become the young queen's favorite place to gaze at her homeland's stars. A thousand plus years had passed and the same stars, she and Tumnus spent many nights under, still shone brightly.

"Tumnus, I didn't mean to go." The young queen whispered to her stars as a hot tear ran down her youthful face.

Behind her she heard the creek of the wooden door. A princely figure, holding a torch, slowly peeked out form around the door.

"Sorry, I was awake reading and I heard your footsteps. " Caspian began as he moved closer to the young monarch, he saw her redden eyes, and "May I ask what is troubling you, my queen?"

"My troubles are that of a broken heart." The queen replied

"Please don't think me rude, my queen, but is not one of your youth, is not usually involved in matters of the heart." Caspian said sitting down beside the young queen.

"My siblings and I ruled Narnia for more than thirty years; I was once a queen of the age of forty. I was once married. Did your tutor teach you none of this?" Queen Lucy asked shocked, but it did explain a lot about Caspian.

"Forgive me; I was not educated on such matters. I did not know that any of the Kings and Queens were once married."

"I suppose it falls to me on teaching you, at least on my part." Lucy began "I was the last to marry of my siblings; fitting perhaps since I am the youngest. Tumnus my oldest and dearest Narnian friend became my husband on our twelfth year of rule."

"Yet, now you are but a girl." Caspian interjected for he was rather confused, that the young monarch could have been a wife, for she is now at such a tender age.

"Yes, I'm in a girl's body, but I'm not a girl. I have loved to deeply, even in this girl's body; my heart is that of a women's. Does your heart now trouble you, dear Caspian?" She asked

As for the prince had sat in silence for quite some time, he turned to her and answered.

"During the time that I've known you, I have always regarded you as a youth, now I see that I'm the child."

"Take heart, you have treated me with respect and honor. There is no more I could ask of anyone." She replied with a yawn.

As he turned to respond ,he saw that her eyes had drifted shut. He slowly eased her in to his arms and carried her back down into the castle. Carefully he walked; he as tried to keep her from her awakening from her sleep. He took her back to her chambers, there he slipped her cloak off of her small shoulders. He gazed down at the sleeping queen in his arms and whispered.

"I pray that someday you will love me, as tonight you have captured my heart."

Then he laid her in her bed and pulled up the covers. Before he left, bending down the Prince kissed the top of her head.

**I know this is sort of crazy and maybe bit a bit weird, but I couldn't sleep tonight, and I always wanted to write a story about my two favorite Narnia pairs XXX **


End file.
